thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jsm13athome's Tribute Games
Okay! So basically, I'm going to have a tribute Games. I thought it would be hard killing my tributes, but I guess it would be nice to have a Games without worrying about people deserving victors and junk. I'm going to have 42 tributes, 3 from each district participating. Anyway, the chart below will show my tributes. None of my victors or escapees to Albion will be here. If a tribute wins while they're in here, well sorry. You die. :P Tributes Spencer akan.png|Spencer Akan - Capitol Fabio batone.png|Fabio Batone - Capitol Lindsay mill.png|Lindsay Mill - Capitol Nellie fray.png|Neptune "Nellie" Fray - District 1 Bridgette slate.png|Bridgette Slate - District 1 Sabrina varne.png|Sabrina Varne - District 1 Lisa chrundabell.png|Lisa Chrundabell - District 2 lunaii 2.png|Kathrin Joala - District 2 Lou welder.png|Louis "Lou" Welder - District 2 allison fuji.png|Allison Fuji - District 3 Rachel golden.png|Rachel Golden - District 3 michael portal.png|Michael Portal - District 3 Antonia clay.png|Antonia Clay - District 4 Elisa freighter.png|Elisa Freighter - District 4 Samson potts.png|Samson Potts - District 4 Gabrielle beets.png|Gabrielle Beets - District 5 Clint garza.png|Clint Garza - District 5 Ike herron.png|Ike Herron - District 5 Travis lindberg.png|Travis Lindberg - District 6 Ruth rutters.png|Ruth Rutters - District 6 Delta sparrow.png|Delta Sparrow - District 6 jack braddick.png|Jack Braddick - District 7 simon hays.png|Simon Hays - District 7 Taber schoff.png|Taber Schoff - District 7 tanner cook.png|Tanner Cook - District 8 hector jayred.png|Hector Jayred - District 8 Cleo welch.png|Cleo Welch - District 8 York leabowl.png|York Leabowl - District 9 Teff lavigne.png|Teff Levigne - District 9 Violet netter.png|Violet Netter - District 9 Olla lake.png|Olla Lake - District 10 Conifer whiterock.png|Conifer Whiterock - District 10 riley whiterock.png|Riley Whiterock - District 10 Maizi rhode.png|Maizi Rhode - District 11 Michelle rhode.png|Michelle Rhode - District 11 Abraham beets.png|Abraham Beets - District 11 Cody columbus.png|Cody Columbus - District 12 jasmine ferry.png|Jasmine Ferry - District 12 ignica timbergrass.png|Ignica Timbergrass - District 12 Lucia granite.png|Lucia Granite - District 13 Roger silk.png|Roger Silk - District 13 Argentum silverback.png|Argentum Silverback - District 13 Reapings Capitol 'Fabio Batone' I get in the elevator and press the button to go to the lobby. A group of boys walk by calling me "jailbird" and things like that. My mother was falsely accused or murder a while ago, and she's in jail currently. I almost want to volunteer. Suddenly, a watering can flies through the air and hits one of the boys in the head. "Scrat!" someone screams. A girl, about fifteen years old, walks up, and the boys go running. "Lindsay," she says to me. "Fabio," I say, almost afraid to shake her hand. "Live around here?" I ask her. "I live a few floors below you. You live in the penthouse, right?" "Yes," I say timidly. "Thanks for hitting him," "No problem." Lindsay slowly walks out, and I grab some change that the boys had dropped, and run out to catch a cab. I go in, and a girl named Maysilee, who's rather pretty, is in there. I look out the window, pretending not to like her or anything. Well I don't like her, but you see, I, it's hard to explain. I feel comfortable but uncomfortable around her. I can picture her as my future girlfriend, but wait, I don't ''like her, but, ugh. "Hey Fabio," she says. "Hey Merilee," I stutter. Shoot, I got her name wrong! "Maysilee," she says, as she giggles a bit. Out the window, I see a boy with green hair get chased by the same boys that were bullying me earlier. He runs around a few short corners, and hopes they can't find him. Maysilee steps out, and I realize that we're already in the square. "And my name is Rita Roller, and I'm proud to be your escort this year! Now the three lucky tributes will be," She swishes her hand in the bowl, hoping to build up tension. "Lindsay Mill!" Lindsay walks up, and I feel bad for her. She helped me out. "Spencer Akan!" the boy with green hair goes up, and the boys in the front of the crowd laugh at him. "Maysilee Crescent!" she calls. Maysilee walks up. This year's twist: no gender limits, and three per district. "I volunteer!" I yell. She looks at me in gratitude, and I walk up slowly, seeing the solemn looks on Lindsay's and Spencer's faces. "This year's tributes from the Capitol!" she announces. A Peacekeeper grabs my collar and takes me to a room, when my sister bursts in, both yelling in anger, and crying in sadness. I justs realized what I've done. If I don't win, she'll be alone. Maysilee also comes in and thanks me. I need to come back. I need to. The Rest of the Reapings I'll post them later, after the Games are finished. Too lazy. The Games I already know the victor. Random.org decided for me. Day 1 "I'll call you what I want," - Kathrin Joala 'Hector Jayred: District 8' "Jasna!" I yell. She looks at me in sympathy as I rise above the ground. Riley is to my right, and Elisa is to my left. The clock ticks down, almost in fast-motion. Only seconds remain until I'm released into a forty-two way fight to the death. The arena looks scary. Snowflakes fall from the sky, and I feel one against my cold hands. Forty-five seconds left. 'Violet Netter: District 9' I look for Abraham and Michael, but they must be on the other side of the Cornucopia. York is fighting to keep his consciousness, and Sabrina's hair flies around in the wind, and it gets stuck in her mouth. I try to look at the arena. It's an odd place. Almost like a freezing cold iceberg. The sky glows an artificial deep blue, and cold sweat runs down my head. Thirty seconds left. 'Lindsay Mill: Capitol' The cool breeze touches my skin as I turn my head. Rachel is a few spaces over to my right, and I knew I'd run to her. We had made an alliance early on. It also included Roger, but he was nowhere to be seen. Fifteen seconds left. 'Cody Columbus: District 12' The time ticks down before I can even process what's happening. The Cornucopia glints with light, and a snowflake lands on my face. The gong rings, and I run to get the closest item I can find, a knife. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Elisa throwing a trident into Tanner's chest, and Lou grabs a sword, and begins swinging around wildly. 'Teff Levigne: District 9' Nellie stabs Abraham in the head with an arrow, and Violet charges at her. The two fall to the ground and begin wrestling. Violet grabs a sword and sticks it in Nellie's side, and Samson grabs a trident and plunges it into Michael's chest. In anger, Gabrielle throws a knife at Samson, but misses. She runs off with Travis into the woods. I run for an axe, when Jasmine runs up to me with a pickaxe. She swings, and it makes a hole in the ground. As she struggles to get it out, Argentum puts a knife in her head. He takes the pickaxe and gives it to Ignica. They run off with Spencer, and I look around, hoping to run off without the Careers noticing. 'Lucia Granite: District 13' Conifer grabs Riley's hand and rushes him outside the Cornucopia. I run after them, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Fabio laying on the ground with an arrow in his back. Bridgette grins in delight, and she turns to try to kill Delta. She whispers something in Kathrin's ear, and Kathrin slaps her in the face. Kathrin runs after me, and I immediately run off, not caring whether I have supplies or not. I feel my skin tear, and I collapse. Kathrin goes up, and takes the spear out of my body. She gives me one final blow by pushing it into my forehead. 'Delta Sparrow: District 6' Most of the Cornucopia has cleared up. Hector and Olla seem to have made an alliance, and they run off, and Ruth runs back in, and grabs some food. Bridgette chases after me, and I desperately hope she can't find me. After she's a few feet behind me, I grab some snow and throw it at her face. She falls over, and I hide behind a tree. She can't find me, but if I move, she'll kill me. 'Antonia Clay: District 4' Lou grabs a bow and shoots Rachel in the heart with it. Lisa slams Jack to the ground, and the two wrestle for a while, until Lisa whacks his neck with a club. I grab a sword and head towards York, hoping to kill him, but Sabrina fires an arrow at his heart before I can. I am enraged. No one is left. I'm the only Career who didn't make a kill. 'Samson Potts: District 4' Antonia runs at Sabrina, about to kill her, when Elisa lifts her up, and places her down in a chair. Antonia struggles, and I'm surprised Elisa hasn't lost an eye yet. Lou and Bridgette give her water, and she finally calms down. "Chrundabell!" Kathrin yells. "Call me Lisa," Lisa commands, looking at her in disgust. Kathrin hold up a trident to her chin. "I'll call you what I want," Kathrin tells her. "Fine," Lisa says, trying to keep from yelling at her. "Now go and get us some more water from the lake. We'd have more if Clay didn't drink it up." Elisa stands behind Antonia's chair, pressing her shoulders down so she doesn't charge again. Lisa slowly walks off, with a knife and a bucket, ready to get us some water. "What is it's saltwater?" Sabrina asks. "Then we kill Clay," Kathrin says. Antonia looks scared as a rabbit, and I feel bad for her. 'Ruth Rutters: District 6' I mamanged to form an alliance with Cleo and Simon. We had a nice and small group, and we're all pretty close. We look towards the sky to see who died today. Fortunately, none of my district partners died. One of the Capitol boys, Fabio, was shown first. And then Nellie from 1. That was unexpected. Following her was the boy from 3, and one of the girls from 3. One of the boys from 7 who I didn't expect to die at all came up, and he was followed by two boys, from 8 and 11, and girls from 12 and 13. Fabio batone.png|Fabio Batone - Capitol Nellie fray.png|Neptune "Nellie" Fray - District 1 Michael portal.png|Michael Portal - District 3 Rachel golden.png|Rachel Golden - District 3 Jack braddick.png|Jack Braddick - District 7 Tanner cook.png|Tanner Cook - District 8 Abraham beets.png|Abraham Beets - District 11 Jasmine ferry.png|Jasmine Ferry - District 12 Lucia granite.png|Lucia Granite - District 13 Day 2 "We need to hide," - Simon Hays 'Ike Herron: District 5' I've made camp by the ocean. I think there are a few tributes around, but all of us are hiding. I'm running a bit low on food, but other than that, it's fine. Suddenly, the ice begins to crack. A huge chunk of ice, the size of the football stadiums in the Capitol, breaks off and I desperately try to run back. Gabrielle and Travis are on the other side, running around, and Taber and Cody are trying to obscure themselves, but I can see them anyway. None of us really know what to do. The waves became stronger and stronger, and we drift off. A tube comes up, and I know that we'll die fighting to get in. 'Taber Schoff: District 7' Gabrielle lunges for it, but Cody slams a spear into her back. She falls over, though not completely dead, she's useless. Travis heads at me, but I push Cody in front of me. Travis slices his chest open, and he's dead. Ike comes swinging at me with a sword, but I stab him with an axe. He's gone. Gabrielle looks upset, that one of her district partners died. She whispers in Travis's ear, and he Travis grabs two axes, trying to push me off. I grab his hands as if we were doing the tango and push him off. He obviously can't swim, as his head goes below water, and the third cannon sounds off. I grab Gabrielle's knife and stab her in the back with it. The tube opens up, and I step in. The iceberg cracks, and leaves an open space for me to float back to the mainland. 'Cleo Welch: District 8' Ruth and Simon have made good allies. I didn't get any food, but they shared with me. We're doing pretty good. Ruth keeps complaining about how cold it is, but she'll get over it. I peek around some trees. "Guys," I whisper. "Yes," Ruth replies. "I think the siblings from 10 are here," "They're both strong, especially the girl. We need to hide," Simon whispers. He lies down face first in the snow, and the back of our jackets, or his at least, looked a bit like snow. Ruth moaned, but I layed down. It's been a while since I've stayed face-first in the snow. I wonder what my mentors are thinking. It's kind of embarassing having my brother as a mentor, but oh well. Ruth stands up and hides behind a tree. She shoots an arrow, and it hits the boy, Riley, in the neck. The girl gets furious and charges at Ruth. Conifer, her name is, I think, stumbles over me, and falls face first. Ruth and I both take off, running deeper into the woods. Our alliance of three, seperated, just like that. I hope Simon does okay. 'Delta Sparrow: District 6' Olla and Hector run past me. I've almost been killed multiple times in this arena. I hide behind a tree. "I think someone's here," Olla says. I freeze in fear, hoping they can't find me. They peer around the tree, and see my cold face. Hector throws a knife into my forehead immediately. I try to stab them with my spear, but I'm stuck to the ground. I'm almost dead. "Good night," Olla says, as they walk off. Ike herron.png|Ike Herron - District 5 Gabrielle beets.png|Gabrielle Beets - District 5 Travis lindberg.png|Travis Lindberg - District 6 Delta sparrow.png|Delta Sparrow - District 6 Riley whiterock.png|Riley Whiterock - District 10 Cody columbus.png|Cody Columbus - District 12 Day 3 "What's going on?" - Maizi Rhode 'Teff Levigne: District 9' "Help me!" someone yells from the distance. "Help me, Teff!" I think it's Violet. I can see Sabrina hacking away at her. I swing my axe at Sabrina. She dodges it. She sends a knife hurdling toward Violet's stomach, and her cannon goes off. I look at her and desperately try not to cry. Sabrina looks a bit out of place, just standing there. "You killed her, and I'm going to kill you!" I say. I swing my axe into her chest, and she falls to the ground. She screams for mercy when I deliver a blow to her head. Twenty-five left. 'Elisa Freighter: District 4' "Where's Sab?" Bridgette asks. Kathrin looks around, and sees some footprints. "Traitor," Kathin mutters under her breath. "She wasn't a traitor. She was probably getting us food." I tell her. "Don't mess with me, Freighter. I could snap your neck in half a second if I wanted to." An eerie pause was in our camp. Lou was pacing around nervously, and Bridgette looked extremely sad. I can't stand Kathrin. I didn't really think about what I did next. I attacked her. "Help me, Welder!" she yells. Lisa tugs Lou back, probably hoping that I kill her. Kathrin grabs a knife and stabs me in the stomach. The last thing I see is Kathrin yelling at Lou, and finally stabbing him in the heart with a spear. "Run, Lisa," I say before deciding to close my eyes. 'Lindsay Mill: Capitol' I've been looking for Roger all over, but I can't find him. I hear a scream in the distance. Two figures are chasing another two. They're coming my direction. I can make out a boy with green hair. Spencer. Being chased by two other people. "Lindsay!" a voice shouts. Roger! Two tributes, bith with red hair, chase them down. A girl from 12, and a boy from 13. Ignica throws a knife at Spencer's back, and he clenches it in pain. I begin running to them, mace in hand. They finally get in a close range to me. I hack at Argentum's head, and he dies. Ignica grabs her bow and shoots at me. Both I and Roger have to duck. It hits a tree. She fires another, and Roger's down. She shoots at Spencer, and he falls over. She's out of arrows. I throw my mace at her, but it hits a tree. She takes it off and throws my mace into the distance. Spencer grabs his hand out and reaches for something, but I don't know what, She runs to Argentum's and Roger's dead bodies, and searches them for weapons. Spencer, injured and on the ground, hands me a spike from my mace that must've gotten stuck in the tree. He gives me his slingshot, and I start to get it. I put the spike in the cup and fire it at Ignica. She falls over, and her cannon booms. "What happened!" I ask Spencer. "I was helping Roger out, and Argentum and Ignica got mad at me. I need some rest." "No!" I yell. He closes his eyes, and fortunately, no cannon rings. I sigh and sit down on a tree stump. 'Maizi Rhode: District 11' It's pretty nice having Michelle with me. She's the only one who respects me. We walk through the cold swamp, talking about the tributes. "Twenty people are left. I'm hoping more than one of us can win." Michelle says. She looks at the sky, a bit worried about everything. I wish Abraham was alive. The sun glints in my eyes, and a snowflake touches my nose. I wish we could go back to District 11. Suddenly, it feels like the arena is closing up on us. "What's going on?" I ask Michelle. She shrugs. "Hector!" someone yells. Olla. She runs out. Then I relize what's happening. It's an enormous Venus fly trap. I grab Michelle's hand and run. Michelle trips, and cries my name out, and I grab her, but she's too heavy. "I'm so sorry!" I yell, running out of the plant as it closes up. Two cannons burst out. Hector and Michelle's. I begin crying, when someone walks up, and I scream. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Lisa," I look confused. Why isn't she at the Career camp? I decide not to ask. "Thanks," I say wearily. 'Cleo Welch: District 8''' I can't believe that I'm still alive. Only eighteen left. I look in the sky to see who died today. Three Careers go up first, which is a big surprise. Hector's dead, which makes me a bit sad. Girls from 9, 11, and 12 follow, and both boys from 13 finish the anthem. That leaves Lindsay from the Capitol, Bridgette from 1, Kathrin and Lisa from 2, Allison from 3, Samson and Antonia from 4, Clint from 5, Ruth from 6, wherever she is, Simon and Taber from 7, me, Teff, and I thought York died, but I guess he hadn't. Conifer and Olla from 10, and Maizi from 11. I close my eyes, hoping I can find Ruth and Simon tomorrow. Sabrina.png|Sabrina Varne - District 1 Lou welder.png|Lou Welder - District 2 Elisa freighter.png|Elisa Freighter - District 4 Hector jayred.png|Hector Jayred - District 8 Violet netter.png|Violet Netter - District 9 Michelle rhode.png|Michelle Rhode - District 11 Ignica timbergrass.png|Ignica Timbergrass - District 12 Roger silk.png|Roger Silk - District 13 Argentum silverback.png|Argentum Silverback - District 13 Death Chart Category:Hunger Games Category:12 year olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:Capitol Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:District 13 Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Reaped Category:Volunteer Category:Victors